England v Switzerland (2016 Euro Qualifying)
| next = }} England v Switzerland was a match which took place at Wembley Stadium in London on 8 September 2015. Wayne Rooney made history by breaking Sir Bobby Charlton's all-time England goalscoring record in the Euro 2016 qualifier against Switzerland at Wembley. England captain Rooney equalled Charlton's tally of 49 with a penalty in the victory against San Marino on Saturday that ensured a place in France next summer. And he was on the spot again late on in Tuesday's match against the Swiss for goal number 50 to erase a record that has stood for 45 years. It looked like Rooney might be made to wait until England's meeting with Estonia at Wembley next month as Switzerland frustrated Roy Hodgson's side until their resistance was eventually broken. England substitute Harry Kane pierced the deadlock with a crisp finish after 67 minutes and Rooney rewrote the record books with a thunderous penalty six minutes from time, earning a standing ovation from the Wembley gallery. It ensured his side completed eight wins out of eight, securing top spot in Group E. A roar of anticipation swept around Wembley as soon as Italian referee Gianluca Rocchi pointed to the spot after Raheem Sterling had been fouled. Rooney picked up the ball with the weight of expectation and history on his shoulders, but responded with an emphatic right-footed penalty that gave Swiss keeper Yann Sommer no chance, even though he got a hand to it. As he celebrated the crowd of 75,751 inside Wembley - joined by manager Hodgson and his backroom team - rose to acclaim the 29-year-old as he was engulfed by team-mates. Even the travelling Swiss fans generously recognised the significance of the moment. History had been made. With Liverpool's Daniel Sturridge and Arsenal striker Danny Welbeck dealing with long-term injury problems, Hodgson will be eager to see others stake their claim to partner Rooney at Euro 2016 in France next summer. And 21-year-old Spurs striker Harry Kane is making a compelling case with his second successive goalscoring appearance as a substitute. Kane looks a natural at international level, scoring with a wonderfully composed chip in San Marino then drilling home a low finish against Switzerland to end the stalemate. He has a well-rounded, mature game and approach and has time to develop further before France. Kane's efforts with England may well have beneficial spin-offs for Tottenham, who have waiting for him to find a spark this season. His spell on international duty may well have provided it. It is hard for anyone to stake a serious claim in a game that was drab and dull for large periods. England performed like a side that had already qualified for Euro 2016 and Switzerland did not contain the quality to make them pay for their below-par performance. It was a bitter night for Manchester City's Fabian Delph, who went down clutching his hamstring inside 15 seconds and now faces another spell on the sidelines. The big winners were Manchester United pair Luke Shaw and Chris Smalling, who were both outstanding. Shaw excelled in defence and attack while Smalling confirmed the growing stature he has shown for United this season. Everton's Ross Barkley flitted in and out of the game while Swansea City midfield man Jonjo Shelvey faded after a bright first 20 minutes. Match Details Rooney |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = 75,751 |referee = Gianluca Rocchi }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} UEFA Euro 2016 qualifying table See also *UEFA Euro 2016 qualifying Group E *UEFA Euro 2016 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2014-15 Match Day info Category:UEFA Euro 2016 matches Category:UEFA Euro 2016